Emmet Wilberforce Bootbottle-Fipps
Emmet Wilberforce Bootbottle-Fipps is one of Lord Akeldama's drones. Appearance Boots is described as having a round face with mutton chops. Personality History In the books Blameless Boots is left behind when the rest of the hive has fled, to deliver a message to Alexia: Check the cat. Heartless Boots is mentioned to have been in conflict with Biffy over decorating the new Maccon home when they moved next door to Lord Akeldama. He then escorts a visitor, Felicity Loontwill, around the home. Later, Boots and another drone named Tizzy, helped Lady Maccon by arriving in Lord Akeldama's dirigible at the most convenient time. Timeless Boots is one of the drones failing to give Prudence her bath at the beginning of ''Timeless''. Trivia * Boots is said to have relations in Steeple Bumpshod. * It is implied that Boots may take too much pleasure from helping dress Lady Maccon. (Heartless, Chapter Six) Lord Akeldama says that Boots has "no particular preference" when it comes to companionship. Quotes * "A top hat, with attached head, peeked into the room and was soon followed by a dashing figure sporting a forest-green velvet frock coat and leather spats. For a moment, Alexia almost pulled back her swing, thinking the intruder was Biffy...But then the young man glanced toward her hiding spot - a round face sporting muttonchops and a surprised expression." (Blameless, Chapter Two) * "Good gracious me,' he exclaimed, backing away warily and rubbing his arm. 'I say there, do ''hold your horses! Pretty poor showing, walloping a gent with that accessory of yours without even a by-your-leave." (Blameless, Chapter Two) * "Boots, Lady Maccon. Emmet Wilberforce Bootbottle-Fipps, but everyone calls me Boots." (Blameless, Chapter Two) * "He winked conspiratorially and then seemed to think better of the flirtation when the parasol was raised against him once more." (Blameless, Chapter Two) * "Although, after having to mediate a head-to-head between Boots and Biffy over the efficaciousness of velvet decorative pillows, she suspected generals had it easier." (Heartless, Chapter Two) * "There was none forthcoming, only Boots's shocked statement. 'It is a ''lady, what!' 'They do happen, Boots, as much as you would prefer to deny it." (Heartless, Chapter Two) * "The door opened and Boots and Biffy entered. Both were looking dapper and well put together as behooved a current and former drone of Lord Akeldama's, although Biffy had a certain aura that Boots lacked." (Heartless, Chapter Two) * "Although, it seemed to leave him unexpectedly breathless. Lady Maccon was beginning to learn that Boots was ever willing to undertake anything she asked of him." (Heartless, Chapter Four) * "Are you telling me, my lord, that Boots enjoys the company of both men and women?" (Heartless, Chapter Six) * "The ever-considerate Boots rushed over with a pouf on which to rest her throbbing ankle." (Heartless, Chapter Eight) * "Remarkably, her use of his proper name seemed to cause the young dandy some embarrassment, for he blushed and backed hurriedly out of the room, leaving them alone save for a plethora of gold-tasseled throw pillows and the fat calico cat purring placidly in a corner." (Heartless, Chapter Eight) Category:Characters Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Drone Category:Parasolverse Characters Category:LGBT character